Sundaes With Papa Eckie
by Marymel
Summary: Conrad has lunch with Morgan, Greg and Jackson...and treats Jackson to a treat.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Tonight's CSI is a rerun, so I thought it would be cool to post a new story. :)**

**This was inspired by another visit to the restaurant that I wrote about in my story "Onion Rings." My sister, nephew and I got some milkshakes, and the waitress made a delicious looking ice cream sundae for the couple next to us. I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

One Sunday, Greg and Morgan invited Conrad to lunch with them and Jackson. He happily agreed, since he hadn't had a chance to talk to Morgan in a while. And he did love seeing Jackson. So they were at a diner with a 1950s motif, and Jackson happily sat next to Conrad, chatting about everything from preschool to bugs.

"Papa Eckie, do you know butterflies start out as caterpillars?" Jackson asked as he munched on his sandwich.

"I did," Conrad said with a smile. "Have you seen any caterpillars on your bug hunts?"

"Yeah! One crawled onto my hand! I let him go in a flower bush by da window!"

Conrad smiled. "Well, that was very nice of you."

"He wants to visit Nick's parents," Greg said. "They told him about a caterpillar that made a cocoon on their back porch."

Conrad raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Wow!"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "I told dem I fink da butterfly said 'thank you' for letting him use da house."

"Maybe," Conrad said with a chuckle.

When the server brought their ticket, Conrad started to take out his wallet. "No, dad," Morgan said. "This was our idea."

"And I'm glad you thought of it."

"Conrad, we want to treat you," Greg added.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "I happy you had lunch wif me!"

Morgan and Greg smiled at their son with Conrad. Tucking his wallet back into his pocket, he said, "Well, I'm happy I had lunch with you. Thank you."

As Morgan excused herself to use the restroom, Jackson looked over at the counter. He was mesmerized by an ice cream sundae being made.

Conrad smiled. "You like ice cream?"

"Whoa," Jackson said softly. "Look at dat, daddy!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a smile. "You know, you did eat all your lunch..."

Conrad winked at Greg. "Would you like to have some ice cream with me, Jackson?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said.

Conrad and Jackson slid out of their booth and sat at the counter. Jackson happily clambered up onto the chair and patted the seat next to him. "Papa Eckie, you sit right here!"

"All right," Conrad said with a soft laugh. He and Jackson watched the server give the sundae to a young girl. "You want a hot fudge sundae?"

Jackson nodded. "Wif whipped cream!"

The server took their order and Jackson watched as he took the dish and filled it with hot fudge and ice cream. Conrad had to smile as he watched Jackson eyeing the sweet treat being made. The little boy licked his lips as he watched the server put whipped cream and nuts on his sundae.

"Papa Eckie, dat mine?" Jackson asked.

Conrad nodded as the server set the sundae in front of the enthralled boy. Jackson's eyes and smile widened. "Whoa!"

Morgan smiled as she and Greg walked up to the counter and saw Jackson and Conrad enjoying an ice cream sundae. "You know, my dad and I used to have ice cream," she told Greg.

"Papa Eckie, dis looks yummy!" Jackson said.

Conrad laughed softly. "Yeah. You think you can eat all that?"

Jackson handed Conrad a spoon as the server brought a second one. "You can help!"

"Well, thank you."

Jackson took a big bite of his sundae and smiled. "Mmm!"

Conrad smiled as he ate some ice cream with his adopted grandson. "Mm, good huh?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily took another bite of ice cream. "I love ice cream!"

"I can tell," Conrad said with a soft laugh as Jackson quickly got ice cream all over his mouth.

Greg and Morgan walked up to the happy two. "Jacks, does any food make it into your mouth?" Greg asked.

"Daddy, dis is yummy!" Jackson said as he took another bite. "Papa Eckie orders good food!"

Morgan smiled at the sight of her father and son. "You know what, sweet pea? Your papa would sometimes treat me to ice cream when I was about your size."

Jackson smiled. "Cool! Wif whipped cream?"

"Sometimes," Morgan said with a soft laugh.

Conrad smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sometimes we'd have ice cream after Sunday lunch, just like this." He leaned next to Jackson and whispered, "Sometimes she'd get ice cream all over her mouth, too."

Morgan rolled her eyes and smiled as Jackson giggled. She loved having a great relationship with her father, and adored seeing him as Jackson's doting grandfather.

Jackson smiled. "Mama, ice cream is da bestest!"

"Especially with chocolate and whipped cream?" Conrad asked with a smile.

"Yeah!"

Greg laughed softly and picked up a napkin. "Especially if you wear most of it, Jacks?"

Jackson giggled. "Daddy, ice cream wif papa is da bestest!"

Conrad and Morgan shared a smile as Greg hugged his happy son. "I think you're pretty great too, Jackson," Conrad said.

**The End**


End file.
